Station Cash
Station Cash seves as the virtual currency for Clone Wars Adventures. Unlike Republic Credits, Station Cash can only be bought in stores, online with a credit card, or given freely as special offers or rewards. Station Cash can be used to purchase many things including furniture, outfit sets, houses, minigame levels, Boost Points and Republic Credits. In-game items that cost station cash are usually better or more desirable to players than items that cost Republic Credits, making Station Cash appear in some ways superior to credits. Station Cash cards Station Cash cards are sold at major retailers including Target, Wal-Mart, and GameStop. The price of the card depends on how much station cash the card holds. Ten dollar Station Cash Cards will grant you 1,000 Station Cash in addition to an in-game wearable item that corresponds to the character shown on the card. For example, buying a ten dollar station cash card with Anakin Skywalker on it will grant you 1,000 Station Cash plus one item from the in-game Anakin Skywalker set. Below is a list of where station cash cards are sold and what bonus items you will recieve. *Target - Original Anakin Skywalker set *Wal-Mart - Commander Cody set *GameStop - Captain Argayas set *7-Eleven - Kit Fisto set *Toys R Us - Jet Pack Trooper set Fifteen dollar Station Cash cards are sold at GameStop and Best Buy. Fifteen dollar Station Cash cards will allow you to redeem them for one of two things: 1,500 Station Cash or a three month Jedi membership. Unlike ten dollar cards, fifteen dollar station cash cards will not give you a bonus in-game item set. Security If you purchase Station Cash through a card, you must first scratch off the silver film covering on the back of the card to reveal a multi digit number. Enter these numbers in the Redeem-a-Code section on the Clone Wars Adventures website to claim your Station Cash and bonus items. For security reasons, station cash cards cannot be used until activated by a store cashier. This way, people will not be able to copy down the number on the back of the card and obtain the Station Cash without proper payment. The multiple-digit numbers on the back of the cards are also variegated widely, so there is very little to no chance of randomly guessing a valid Station Cash card digit. Bonus On specific days, usually holidays, double station cash days are held. This means that all players will recieve double the amount of station cash they pay for. A Triple Station cash day has also been held. Bonus Station Cash can also be obtained by purchasing a membership online. Dates for Bonus Station Cash Days *May 27-30th, 2011 - Triple Staton Cash days *July 11th, 2011 - +250 bonus SC for Kit Fisto cards *September 2nd-5th, 2011 - Double Station Cash days Regions Station Cash cards are currently only avaialable in North America, however SOE had announced that SC cards will be going international. SOE will reveal the release dates soon. ﻿ Category:Gameplay Category:Currency